Over the Years
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Begins in fourth year. Harry finally realizes that Draco has been there for him all along, and it goes to continue in their relationship throughout the years...Please read and comment. :


Year Four

The beginning of the year was so much turmoil. The school was all excited for the Tri-Wizard Tournament; even as, half the students weren't old enough to participate.

I didn't let the hype get to me until the day they chose the competitors. I heard the names of Delacour, Krum, Diggory…and Potter. Who, should not have been allowed to participate. He wasn't the required age for this. And, everyone was stirring that he had entered himself into the competition intentionally. I felt that they had to be wrong. Even Potter wasn't that stupid. The glory wasn't worth the imminent death that could come of it.

I look up to watch him walk. Dumbledore looks angry, and Harry looks so scared. I knew that his friends would try to help him train. But, they were docile compared to what could be coming to him.

Later that day, I decided that I wanted to help him. Whether he liked it or not, I would help him. To make sure he lived through this competition.

It worked out well that as I was wandering the halls pondering this, he accidentally bumped into me. When I didn't say anything about being upset, he looked to me in shock. "What, Malfoy? Just because I am stuck in this contest, you going to take it easy on me?"

I smirked. "Actually, I was about to go looking for you. So, it's convenient that you bumped into me."

Harry looked very confused. This is one of very few times I have acknowledged wanting to see him; therefore, the confusion makes perfect sense. "Really? What would you want from me?"

"Not here to take anything. Actually, here to help. This contest is serious. I don't know if Weasley and Granger will be able to help enough. I figured I would help you," I said softly.

Harry raises an eyebrow at me, which makes me want to laugh. "Why would you want to help me? Last I thought, you couldn't care less if I died."

"That's where you're wrong," I smirked, "I will come find you in the next couple days to try and help you with the first challenge."

Harry watched me walk away quickly. It was a satisfaction that I had only gotten for the first time. It felt good to feel Harry's gaze on me for once.

-WEEKS LATER-

I was walking through the corridors of the school. Finally, keeping good on my promise to find Harry for training. I would have went sooner; honestly, I had been eager for this for days. The days I waited were pure research. All the old tournaments. The challenges they faced; the tragedies that had occurred. The research gave few clues of how to help him, but I would anyhow.

I gave up on trying to help him with the first challenge. I went to find him to help with that, but Weasel and Granger had it covered. Along with the help of Mad-Eye. It's good that he had them for that; I wouldn't have had any bloody idea how to handle a dragon.

I finally located him in a very open corridor, talking to Diggory. Oh, stupid Cedric. I waited for Diggory to walk away before approaching Harry himself. "What'd the Hufflepuff opponent want?"

Harry looked like he was blushing. "I thought you had given up on helping. Didn't show up before the first challenge."

"I couldn't even handle a stupid bird last year; therefore, I didn't think my help in the magical creature department would help at all. Yet, this next challenge I am intrigued by. Let's do this." Harry was laughing. Probably finally getting the humour I had been trying to display last year when that damned bird attacked me. At least he was finally laughing by my account.

"Fine, then. You really want to know what tip Diggory gave me?" I nodded to Harry fiercely. Harry smirked. "He said to take that golden egg thing to the prefect bath. Mull it over in there."

Harry looked at me with an expression I had never seen him direct towards me. A mix of confusion, and, could that be beckon? Holy hell. I think he would say yes if I asked to join him in that bath. Why I am I sitting here dumbfounded? Ask!

"Well, I assume I could be of help. Meet you in the prefects bathroom at eight?" Harry stood with wide eyes. It was funny; it was like, he was trying to hide what he had shown me not even two seconds ago with expression. After he was finished faking disbelief, he smirked and nodded.

I turned around, and again revelled at him watching me walk away.

-7:30 IN THE PREFECT BATH-

I came to the place early. So what? I was allowed to be nervous. Mixed with eagerness. And, an onslaught of fear. Crap, I just didn't know what Harry would do; hence, had no idea how to let myself feel.

I walked in, and Harry was already there. It kind of made me want to laugh; until, I realized he wasn't wearing anything in that bath. It made my nerves feel electrified so badly, I thought of bolting at that moment. But, Harry saw me before I could. "Don't back out on me now, Malfoy."

Now I really had to laugh. Harry just watched me expectantly. I smirked shyly, as I stripped myself of clothing. Harry watched me intently. Which, ordinarily, I would scold someone for. But, I couldn't bear the thought of making him look away; now, that I had finally got him to set his eyes upon me.

Once I was done undressing, I slid into the bath beside Harry. "So, any luck yet with this thing?"

Harry finally was forced to tear his eyes away from my body to look at my eyes. It was quite adorable to see the blush that had come to his face when he realized I had seen him staring. "Sorry, what?"

I just kept smiling. Harry had been making me smile so much, it was beginning to hurt. I had never felt a better hurt. Harry placed the egg on the side of the bath, and looked back to me.

I was trying to keep my breathing steady. Harry was moving closer, and I had to think hard of it to keep my breathing controlled. He leaned in so close, I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips. "Can I?"

I couldn't believe he thought he needed to ask. I nodded softly, and let my eyes flutter closed as he kissed me. He started off very carefully. Tangling his fingers in my hair to keep him with me. Then, he moved his one arm to my waist to pull us together. I gasped over his lips, and he used that opportunity to slip in his tongue.

He was still careful. Very slowly testing things out. I couldn't argue with how slow he was going; if it meant I would get to stay like this longer, I was for it. It was only difficult when we had to pull away for air. Harry looked at me like a lost puppy, and I just was dumbly smiling.

I hated myself for changing the subject. "Now, you definitely can't die on me. Come on, let's figure this out."

Harry was befuddled for a moment. Falling out of the haze he had been sucked into. He kissed me once more lightly, before finally letting himself smile. He did not let me go though. He used the hand that had been tangled in my hair to retrieve the egg.

Harry finally found his voice again: "What do you think he meant?"

"I am not very clear-minded at the moment," I confessed sheepishly.

He just smiled sweetly. "Should I let you go then? So that you can concentrate?"

I shook my head a violent no. Harry laughed, and leaned his head into my neck. My breathing hitched as I felt the sensation of him moving there, and he responded in due fashion; he began to kiss my neck. I finally wrapped my arms around him, as he kept the attack on my neck going. I couldn't have thought that I would ever be given this feeling by him; except for, perhaps, in the realm of a dream.

I figured I was being too docile; so, I began the same action on the side of his neck I could reach. He murmured something unintelligible as he pulled us as close together as we could get. I felt something that was for sure beyond reality to me; Harry was beginning to become aroused. He rubbed his arousal against mine, and I moaned over his neck.

At that point, I knew I didn't have to play gentle with him anymore. I used one hand to slide over his arse to continue the delicious rutting; and, used the other to pull his focus from my neck to my lips. He moaned into my lips deliciously, and I slipped my tongue past his open lips. We weren't battling for dominance; we had found a brilliant middle ground. And, bloody hell did it feel good.

Harry let loose of that egg thing, and it broke open under the surface of the water. It took me a moment to pull focus away from Harry long enough to notice. "Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked in a terribly seductive tone.

I smirked as he watched me intently. "You're not screwed after all."

He smiled a devilishly handsome smile. He leaned to my ear, and whispered: "Why, you'd rather be the one screwed?"

I shook in anticipation. I couldn't pull focus now. I finally had Harry practically begging to take me. I smiled, and shrugged nonchalantly. Harry pulled away from me long enough to climb out of the bath. It gave me a full view of him, and all I could do was gape at him.

He looked at me expectantly, and I smirked. I lifted my arms, and laughed. Harry inched to understand, and instead of taking it humorously, wrapped his hands around mine to pull me out of the water. "Damn, it's cold out of the water."

Harry pulled my hands around his waist, and smirked. "Doesn't have to stay cold."

"Okay, before you distract me too much, I have to ask a couple of things." Harry nodded. I couldn't understand how he was so cooperative.

"Firstly, why now?" Harry smiled.

"Because, you aren't just pretending to hate me. Or, you aren't interested in my fame. You just genuinely want to see me live through this; I can tell. And, I've always been attracted to you. Just, didn't know when it would fit to admit that fact. You, just gave me the perfect opportunity." Harry smiled shyly.

"Always…as in?" Harry just laughed.

He looked away from me shyly. "Since first year."

"I've been busting my arse all this time to get your attention, and all I had to do was offer to save your life to get you to finally say you have been paying attention?" Harry's eyes widened at my words.

"Since when have you been trying?" Harry threw back.

"I have been trying to help, or talk, since first year. I first tried to put those other friends of yours down so you would think I was better, but that was a bust. In second year, I trash-mouthed to you about the muggle born wizards, hoping it would just serve as more motivation for you to save them. Third year, well, I kept trying to make you laugh. I know that is part of why you like the Weasley clan so much; so, I kept trying to be funny. Except, you just kept looking at me with a blank expression, or an expression of hate." I shut my mouth quickly. He had heard enough.

I looked down, trying not to show how upset I truly was. Harry grasped my cheek and tried to pull my face to look at him. "Draco?"

"No, I don't need to hear it. That you think I'm full of it, and I should go. I don't want to go. I'm too happy here. I worked damn hard to get to this point. Don't think I am leaving so easily." I looked to him, to finally see his smiling face looking back at mine.

"Draco, you're even better than I thought. And, that is saying something." I smiled sheepishly. So did he. "So, I believe you said you had two questions?"

I laughed at that point. "Was I really distracting enough to pull focus away from the whole bath glowing? Because, that is impressive." Harry started laughing too when he saw it.

"Guess we have to see what that's about." Harry starts to let go, but I won't let him. I pull him closer as he tries. He just laughs, as I lean over to kiss him once more. I distract him as I walk us backwards into the water again. We fall into the deep of the water, and only let loose of each other's lips long enough to listen to the song that the egg was playing softly.

Once the egg was done, we surfaced from the water together. "Well, that challenge will be a piece of cake. You just have to get a plant from herbology class. Ask Neville, I am sure he'd know which one to use."

"Yes, I suppose he would-" Harry began, before looking to me in shock.

I just laughed softly. "I do happen to know more about you and your friends than you'd think. You really must have thought I was oblivious. Well, I know Neville has an obsession with plants. That, Ronald is who you trust most because he is most loyal to what he cares about. Hermione is the brains of the operation; it makes her especially useful, because I doubt there is a spell she doesn't know. That is especially impressive without the home support to help teach her. Then, there is Ginny; whom, is the strongest of all of you. Well, since second year she has been working harder to be that way. I could barely blame her for that. There is Luna, who I bet you don't even know yet; she is brilliantly intelligent behind her rhymes of words. I do know a lot more than you realize I do. I pay attention."

Harry smiled. "You left someone out, I believe."

"Harry, with all the things I think wonderfully of you. Of all the things that I have found out about you. I really, can't peg you to one thing. Unless, it happens to be the word brilliant. That suits you. Everything about you is bloody brilliant." Harry cut me off with another kiss.

I wasn't one to argue. He pulled us back out of the water, and didn't let go this time. He laid me down underneath him, as he moved against me. I moaned into his lips, and he pulled away.

"Can I?" I hesitated. Just because I had wanted him for so long, didn't mean I wasn't going to be nervous. Not because I am some girl that wanted it to be special; hell, this as special as it has ever been in my life. I just didn't want him to get scared away. To get through this part, something go wrong, and leave me behind.

Harry smiled gently, realizing my hesitation. He kissed my neck softly, and whispered in my ear: "God, I never want to leave your arms."

I thought it was girlish of a thing to say. Yet, so endearing that it tugged at my heartstrings tenfold than anything else ever had. At least I could confirm he wasn't leaving me anytime soon.

At that point, I just nodded. He continued rutting against me, as his fingers found my hole. It didn't take long for him to stretch me out. I was practically writhing underneath him; it was embarrassing. I wrapped my legs around his torso and looked at him with a look of pleading. He wasn't going to back down now.

He dove his arousal into me, and I screamed. It was a mix of pain and pleasure; I had never felt anything like it in my whole life. Harry stopped instantly, panicking at my scream. I just calmed him enough to keep going with one simple word: "Move."

It must have sounded like a plea. I was way too focused on the act to realize I should be embarrassed. Besides, I wasn't the only one verbally expressing my joy. It could have lasted minutes or hours; neither of us would have ever known. All we could focus on was the intensity of the pleasure that coursed through us both, as he continued thrusting faster and harder.

Once we were both spent, Harry just collapsed on top of me. I hadn't the slightest clue what to say after what had just happened. But, apparently Harry did. "Would you be offended if I asked to keep us a secret?"

I smiled softly. I heard the word 'us' in there somewhere. "Us? There's an us?"

Harry laughed heartily. "Well, I sure hope so. I just, don't know whether others would take this so easily."

I winced as I thought of how people would react. Sure, if Harry were to come out of the closet they wouldn't have had a care in the world. I knew it was that he had chosen me that would cause the real commotion.

I think his friends would want to kill me. Claiming that I made him like me. Then, my father would probably have both of our heads on a silver platter. Just because he hates Potter so much.

I didn't care. I would face it all for Harry; if that were ever to be his choice to confront. But knowing for now that Harry wanted me-at least in some capacity-would be enough to keep me going.

"Whatever means that I get to keep this, I will do." Harry smiled, and crashed to sleep in my arms.

While we were sleeping, I heard a scramble in the bathroom that awoke me. "You know, he won't want you for long Draco."

It was the voice of Myrtle. I laughed gently. "More likely me, than you."

She floated away in a huff, and I snuggled back to Harry. Finally becoming comfortable enough to get some true rest.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Harry woke up first. He kissed my neck once, and I woke up with a jolt. My eyes were blurred over, and I could barely make out his features. I was just shocked it all wasn't just a wonderful dream.

"Hello beautiful," he daunted gently. I just had to laugh. I hadn't felt so light in a while. He was now laying beside me, and watching me with his green eyes.

"What a wonderful way to wake up. Although, maybe not on a tile floor. A little cold, but worth the company." Harry just laughed. I was so grateful to hear him actually reacting to what I said properly.

Harry snuggled closer. "I think I can make sure you don't feel cold. If you'd rather though, next time we sleep together it can be on a comfier surface. Like, I don't know, a bed?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to hide my excitement. "Wait, how will we do that? I don't think Weasley is dimwitted enough to not notice me staying over."

Harry smiled. "I know a place. Although, you can't tell anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione know that I have found it."

I smirked brightly. "Do tell."

"The infamous Room of Requirements. Found it while strolling around last year. Should be a perfect place for us to hide out." Harry ended with a smirk.

"Brilliant idea," I leaned over to give Harry a kiss. "Although, at current moments, I am getting pretty cold."

Harry pressed himself closer to me and smirked. "There is a nice warm pool of water right there, if you'd like."

"You weren't lying when you said you didn't want to be let out of my arms, were you?" I inquired. Harry buried his face into my chest, trying to hide yet another blush. I laughed softly. "You don't have to hide your blush from me, you know. It's absolutely adorable."

"I can't leave until I have to. Out there, I have a battle that could kill me. In here, I have a boyfriend that could love me. I'd much rather stay here." Harry snuggled into me more. Then, I had the realization of what day it was.

"Harry, you're scheduled for the next challenge tomorrow." I pointed out scarcely. "You need to be prepared."

He grins mischievously. "The things I need to do for this challenge are simple. Learn to swim best I can, and talk to Neville about a plant. Talking to Neville can be held off to last minute. He will cooperate either way. And, I don't need to leave here to practice swimming." He gets up, smirking. "Care to join me?"

Like I could have said no to that.

-CHALLENGE DAY-

Harry had to leave this morning. Neither of us wanted him to leave, but he did. People would freak out if he wasn't there to compete this morning. The last thing I said to him was: "Don't die on me."

He left so early, I went back to the dorm after to catch some actual sleep in bed. It made me feel kind of guilty that I got to go back for sleep, while he had to do prep-work for the tournament. But, I had to push it aside. It was Harry's fault I was so exhausted anyways. Swimming practice wasn't the most vigorous activity that we had been playing at.

Hours later, I awoke to my damn friends in a bustle. They were saying it was time for the next challenge to begin, in a half an hour. That, I better get my arse out of bed if I wanted to see it. Well, to hell if they thought I wasn't going to watch the boyfriend I trained out there today.

It was weird when I walked up to the docks, and I saw neither Granger nor Weasley out there cheering him on. What jerks. Just because of a tournament, they shouldn't let it tear their friendships apart. At the very least, it would make sense for Hermione to be cheering on that Victor dude.

I pushed it aside. I couldn't think of anything else; I watched Harry as he was talking with Neville on the dock. Harry had some kind of green plant in his hand. I knew Neville would find it for him.

Harry looked nervous. He glanced over and caught eye contact with him. I nodded my head lightly, to show him it would be okay. He smirked gently as he turned back to Neville and nodded. The clock struck for the time to come, and the contestants dove into the water. Well, at least most of them.

Harry was shoved into the water, writhing in pain, by one Mad-Eye Moody. I guess moody was a well-chosen name for him. I tried to hold back panic, as Neville stupidly screamed: "I killed Harry Potter."

I lost my ability to breathe. I couldn't breathe if Harry was really dead in that nasty water. I just couldn't. I have the audacity to call Neville stupid for saying such a thing. It gave the whole crowd a jolt of cheer to see Harry flip through the air like a dolphin; the ease of the proof Neville had been just nervous, eased us all out.

It was an hour of waiting deviously. It was pure torture to have to wait that long to see if he would make it through this. All the other competitors raised very much before he did. It made me nervous. Finally, he raised from the water. He was carrying two victims. Such a Gryffindor to do that good of a deed at risk of death. But, it was part of what makes him such a good man.

People hurriedly pulled them out of the water. Some blonde's sister kisses his forehead, as a sign of thanks. Then, Hermione shows back up to cover him with a blanket. It's nice to see someone stopping his shivering. I saw him looking around once he could feel warm enough. I manoeuvred myself closer to the end of the dock. I had the desperate hope he was searching for me. And, lucky for me, I was what he was looking for.

His eyes met mine, and he shakily smiled. He looked around, to make sure no one was watching, before mouthing to me: "For you."

I seriously hoped I wasn't blushing. I smiled widely as I gave him a reassuring nod. He again mouthed a word to me, but it was just one this time: "Tonight."

I winked subtly, before starting to move away from the dock. Didn't want to embarrass him too much. If I had stayed, it would have been too easy to notice. I had to make a getaway for him; one I could only withstand with the knowledge I would be seeing him that night.

-THAT NIGHT-

I was wandering the hallways. I hadn't let the realization hit me, until seconds ago, that he had not given me direction to where to go. It was already about five. And, this place is huge. I probably have no luck of finding him. Or, so I thought.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned around. Nothing but the air stood in front of me. Until an arm reached from the air, and pulled me under an invisible blanket. I hadn't had such an odd thing happen to me in awhile.

"I thought it was just a rumour that you had this," I said nonchalantly. Trying to mask my excitement. Apparently, Harry hadn't thought to have the same concern. He pulled my face to his, and kissed me fiercely. The kiss was so fierce, that I thought my knees could have buckled underneath the weight of it.

Harry let me loose for a moment, and just smiled dully. He took my hand, and we started walking. In the direction of a room I didn't know of. We finally reached a desolate hallway, and a door appeared from the wall for us. I was completely mesmerized.

Walking inside I saw that it knew just what we needed: a big cushy bed, in the middle of a simple room. It was just perfect. I moved my hand about the air, and yanked off the darn cloak. "It's just perfect. No one will find us here. We can have time to ourselves, and enjoy it." Harry yawned, and I laughed coyly. "And, a good place for rest. With not having to feel alone."

Harry smiled, and nodded. He laid in the bed quickly, and waved for me to come join him. I laughed some more as I jumped under the covers behind him, and wrapped myself around him. It was barely a few breaths later, until we had fallen asleep like that.

-THE REMAINDER-

I had never been more joyous, yet worried, in my entire life. I spent all of my time trying to ensure that Harry could make it through the last challenge. A maze. Confusion made more sense with the proclamation of that. I worked with Harry on every last thing I could, before it was the day for him to enter the challenge. I said my goodbyes later in the day this time, as he had nowhere else he had needed to go before the challenge.

For the rest of our years, this day will be the thing of both Harry and my nightmares. I watched as they entered the ring. I heard as screams were flying about in the maze. I saw a flash of light as the cup took him and Cedric away. Lastly, I saw Harry writhing in misery as he was returned. Gripping for dear life on the corpse of the Hufflepuff boy I had been so rude about.

Dumbledore himself tried to pull Harry away, but he screamed as people tried. Mr. Diggory trounced down the stairs to start a whole new level of hysteria. That is when Harry truly did have to accept that he was to leave. Instead of going with him friends, he ran the other way. He ran to me.

He ran up the bleachers until he got to me, and grasped my hand hard to pull me away with him. We ran together as far as our legs could take us. We were sitting at the edge of Hagrid's empty hut, in the end.

Harry collapsed onto me when we finally stopped. He was shaking, and tears were running down his face. I held him as tightly to me as I could, trying to make him calm down. It wasn't working. He was shaking and crying harder, as I slid down and held him in my lap. Then, he started mumbling unintelligibly. I had to ask him to speak up for me.

"The Dark Lord's back. He killed Cedric, and now he wants to kill me. And, so many others. If I tell anyone, they will expect to put the burden of the fight against him on me. I don't know if I can handle it, Draco." He buried his face into my shoulder, and I felt a cold chill run through me. Voldemort was back. And, worse, Harry was too fearful to even call him by name.

It wasn't like I could tell him that he was wrong. People would expect him to head the fight. It was something he was basically grown for. It was the harsh truth of his life. But, it made him both sad and brilliant. The contrast worked perfectly for his world.

"Harry, you look at me right now. I will be by your side. I will help you wherever I can. But, your right. This means another fight you will have to face. Luckily though, once this fight is over, we should be able to have peace. Maybe even enough that you can feel publicly comfortable and happy. Things will work; you just cannot give up yet." Harry looked up with blurry eyes.

"Will you come with me to warn Dumbledore?" Harry looked to me with a gentle plea. I gently nodded.

"Anything I can do for you, I will. Know that, Harry."

My year, like my new boyfriend, ended up with tragic brilliance, as year four came to a steady close.


End file.
